<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пауза by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406062">Пауза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne'>Archie_Wynne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020'>Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Preacher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая передышка перед финалом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пауза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По четвертому сезону. Посвящается тем, кто дожил «до конца мира».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джесси больше нет. Хренов факт — и точка. Осознание стоит в горле рыбьей костью — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть, и царапать не перестанет. Для Тюлип и Кэссиди это означает, что гребаное «до конца мира» все же сбылось, и конец близок, как никогда раньше. Насколько? Чтобы оценить, достаточно выглянуть в окно. Их домишко — в абсолютной и никому на свете (даже редкостно тупящему на этот раз Граалю) не нужной жопе мира. Но жопа, справедливости ради, — это не так уж и хреново, даже когда она становится лицом твоей жизни. Будь сейчас рядом тот паренёк из Эннвиля, Юджин, он бы мог это подтвердить.</p><p>Но Юджина здесь тоже нет, как нет Джесси. Здесь нет Гилтера и его фастфудовых фашистов, нет Святого Покровителя Убийц, Герра Старра, Физерстоун, ангелов, вампиров, случайных прохожих — вообще никого нет на сраную сотню миль окрест. Помятый капот шевроле тускло светится на закатном солнце позолотой из дорожной пыли и остатков песка — память о затерянной в пустыне Масаде. Любимая тачка пылится зря и стоит на месте уже который день, неподвижная, как и «ракета» посреди запущенного дворика. Сделанная из старого холодильника «ракета» торчит прямо перед окнами немым и нелепым напоминанием, для чего они, Тюлип и Кэссиди, залегли на дно в этом всеми забытом месте на долбаную вечность. «Ракета» — любимая игрушка обвешанного взрывчаткой Хампа, и при первой же команде он, приученный, по-собачьи послушный, несётся к ней, втискивает внутрь неуклюжее долговязое тело и с нетерпеливой детской радостью требует: «На Лу-ну! На Лу-ну!»</p><p>В такие моменты Тюлип держит палец на кнопке самодельного взрывателя, и ее руки не дрожат и спустя месяцы, проведенные вместе. Она сможет, лениво думает Кэссиди, наблюдая за ними.</p><p>Думается ему тяжело. Под крэком и то соображается лучше.</p><p>Больше нет никаких причин ворочать мозгами, выискивая возможное прибежище бога на земле. Где бы он ни прятался, теперь это не важно; поиск бога всегда был заботой Джесси, а не их делом. Что до Кэссиди и Тюлип, так они давно обрели... Бога? Мессию? Иисуса? Короче, сына божьего. «Прими Иисуса в сердце свое», — так говорят проповедники. Ну что ж, Хампер-Ду — вылитый Иисус, проверено, разве что выглядит конченым идиотом и детищем инцестных сношений длиной в два тысячелетия. Зато с ним не уныло, его, в отличие от Христа, можно и правда как-нибудь свозить в Лас-Вегас, и парень Хампи славный — едва ли характер и уровень IQ щеночка могут быть недостатком в его случае. Щенков любят все.</p><p>Кровавая месть богу и Граалю, убийцам Джесси — это, конечно, правильно... Хотя кто это вообще сказал? В мире, где бог сбежал с небес, а сатана отбросил копыта, «правильного» быть не может по определению.</p><p>— Мы должны его взорвать, когда придет время, понимаешь? — напоминает Тюлип. — Убедиться, что бог видит, и нажать на чертову кнопку. Бородатый урод убил Джесси! Не привязывайся к его сынку слишком сильно.</p><p>— Око за око. Бог заслужил, — кивает Кэссиди.</p><p>Он всегда соглашается с Тюлип. На словах.</p><p>Но когда в очередном списке покупок, за которыми Кэссиди выбирается в город, появляются батарейки для взрывателя, он нарочно пропускает эту строчку и с легкостью заставляет себя самого почти поверить, что просто забыл о ней.</p><p>— На Луну! — восторженно скулит Хампи, когда вертолет Грааля поднимает «ракету» в небо.</p><p>Граалевцы наконец пошевелили как следует ленивыми булками и нашли их убежище. Они не привели с собой своего босса — ни того стремного с залупой на лысине, ни того, который босс всех боссов, альфа и омега, «аз есмь» и прочая белиберда. Шоу с кровавыми фейерверками не будет — самого важного зрителя все равно нет. Тюлип яростно тычет в кнопку, но дохлые батарейки не дают кишкам Хампа, любимого сына божьего, оказаться на ближайшем дереве. Похоже, она не очень-то огорчена этим фактом. В конце концов, если на Кэссиди лежит выбор шмоток, мытье и поиск на Хампи клещей и блох после прогулок, то это Тюлип, сколько бы она ни корчила из себя бессердечного палача, покупала все слюнявчики и приучила мессию к своим любимым хлопьям, и она даже пекла пару дней назад невыносимо сладкий, как обычно, блин с его именем, выложенным цветным драже — шикарный завтрак перед отложенной добрую сотню раз казнью.</p><p>Кэссиди прячет улыбку, а вслух говорит Тюлип, что виноват.</p><p>Гребаные батарейки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>